Dernière Danse
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Uriel et Anaël sont en mission de surveillance lorsqu'Anaël a une requête inattendue.


**Dernière Danse**

Cela faisait à présent trois cents soixante-deux ans et sept mois qu'Uriel était en poste sur Terre.

Enfin, pas exactement _sur _Terre. Plutôt au-dessus, dans l'atmosphère. Sans rien d'autre à faire qu'à rester suspendu là, pendant que les vents lui hululaient dans les plumes.

(Encore heureux que les anges ne tombent pas aussi facilement malades que les humains, ou il se serait déjà enrhumé plus d'une cinquantaine de fois.)

Rien d'autre à faire qu'à loucher sur la croûte crasseuse de ce globule de terre pour y repérer des signes d'activité démoniaque. Et ne jamais intervenir. De quoi devenir cinglé.

Anaël semblait être intéressée, cela dit.

Lorsqu'il posait les yeux sur son capitaine, Uriel ne pouvait empêcher sa grâce de se contracter douloureusement – la façon angélique de sentir son cœur se casser. Anaël était un ange froid, fidèle à son devoir et au Paradis, obéissant aux ordres qu'elle recevait.

Mais ce n'était pas l'ange aux ailes rouges dont le rire était plus beau que le chant d'un chœur de Séraphins. Ce n'était pas la fille aux iris scintillants d'espièglerie qui le faisait bafouiller chaque fois qu'elle le regardait.

Ce n'était tout simplement pas _Anna_.

Uriel continuait à l'aimer, cependant. Même si Anaël n'était plus la fille dont il s'était épris, elle était ce qui restait d'Anna. Son seul moyen de rester auprès d'Anna.

Anna avait toujours aimé la Terre. Au moins Anaël n'avait pas perdu cela.

Il observait un démon massacrer joyeusement un troupeau de porcs, remplissant des seaux de leur sang (pour quoi faire ? Les renverser sur la tête de quelqu'un ?) lorsqu'il sentit la présence d'Anaël s'éloigner.

Ça, ça n'allait pas. Les anges étaient toujours en binôme sur une mission. Et ils n'avaient pas le droit de planter leur partenaire sur place pour décamper faire un tour, c'était plus que grossier, enfin !

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil en bas. Bon, ça ne ferait certainement pas plus de mal qu'il cesse d'observer pour courir après sa supérieure… La décision était prise, il déploya ses ailes et partit à la poursuite de l'ange féminin.

Lorsqu'il la rattrapa, elle se trouvait au-dessus du Canada, regardant d'un air indéchiffrable les lumières jaunes indiquant la présence de maisons humaines sur le sol.

« Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ? » interrogea-t-il d'un ton sec, les plumes légèrement en désordre.

Anaël garda le regard fixé sur les lumières scintillantes en contrebas.

« Est-ce qu'on a toujours besoin d'une raison pour agir ? » fit-elle pensivement.

Uriel sentit ses ailes se tendre.

« Attention, Anaël » lâcha-t-il. « Je pourrais te dénoncer pour insubordination avec une question pareille. »

« Je sais. » répondit-elle.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques secondes.

« Nous devrions retourner à notre poste » finit par dire Uriel, qui n'avait pas envie de se faire tirer les plumes par Michel.

Mais Anaël ne bougea pas, continuant à regarder la ville plongée dans la nuit.

« Est-ce que tu m'écoutes ? » s'énerva l'ange masculin.

« Je crois que les humains font une fête » laissa tomber l'ange féminin.

La réponse était inattendue. Uriel baissa les yeux et scruta le paysage. Ah oui… Il pouvait voir des lumières colorées – rouge, bleu et vert – provenant de lampions accrochés à la façade d'un bâtiment devant lequel s'assemblait un groupe d'humains. Des adolescents, apparemment.

« Tu crois que c'est un bal scolaire ? » demanda Anaël.

Uriel se mordit légèrement la lèvre.

« C'est possible » reconnut-il d'une voix neutre.

Il ne voulait pas s'attarder sur cette possibilité. Parce que sinon, il se rappellerait _l'avant_, et il ne le voulait pas. La plupart des anges refusait de se souvenir de _l'avant_.

Avant la Chute. Avant la transformation du Paradis en un camp retranché.

Ça faisait trop mal de se souvenir de cette époque-là.

Sauf qu'Anaël semblait vouloir verser du sel sur la plaie encore ouverte.

« Le bal de la promotion était sensé avoir lieu juste avant la remise des diplômes… Rachel s'était donné un mal fou pour tout organiser, et au final, personne n'a dansé. »

« Qui en aurait eu envie ? » lâcha amèrement l'ange masculin.

La Chute avait eu lieu trois jours auparavant. Lorsqu'on était occupé à recoller les morceaux de son foyer détruit par une guerre civile, on n'a pas trop le cœur à faire la fête.

Anaël eut un sourire nostalgique.

« Tu étais mignon, ce jour-là… Raide comme un piquet, et incapable de t'empêcher de bafouiller pendant que tu me demandais d'être ta partenaire pour la danse. »

« Ça va ! » s'insurgea Uriel qui sentait sa grâce commencer à tournoyer. « Tu tiens à m'embarrasser ? »

L'ange féminin considéra son compagnon d'un air indéfinissable.

« Non, je tiens à remplir une promesse que je n'ai pas tenue. »

Elle lui tendit la main.

« Danse avec moi ? »

La grâce d'Uriel émit un craquement brusque, comme un pétard qui saute.

« Quoi ? » bégaya-t-il, les ailes à l'envers.

Elle sourit – pas le sourire de sphinx en usage au paradis, un _vrai _sourire, insouciant et juste un tout petit peu moqueur, et _Père_ elle ressemblait tellement à ce qu'elle était autrefois, lorsqu'Anaël était encore Anna…

« Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié ce que veut dire le mot danse ? » fit-elle d'un ton taquin.

C'était le ton qu'elle employait pendant leurs années de lycée, et c'était mal, ce n'était pas permis, ce n'était plus permis d'être heureux au Paradis, ne serait-ce que pour une seule minute…

« Nous n'avons pas le droit » protesta-il, voulant se donner des gifles dès que les mots quittèrent sa bouche.

Elle ne s'offusqua pas.

« C'est bon. Personne ne saura. » assura-t-elle.

Elle souriait toujours, et c'était le sourire d'Anna, c'était les intonations d'Anna, et Uriel se sentait brusquement à nouveau un adolescent dégingandé et maladroit, qui renversait toujours quelque chose par terre quand il ne faisait pas attention à ses ailes, et qui était stupidement et irrémédiablement énamouré de l'une des princesses du lycée.

Il lui prit la main, posant l'autre sur sa taille, saisi d'un violent accès de timidité. Elle posa sa tête au creux de son épaule, si bien qu'il put sentir son odeur de sapin et de résine fraîche.

« Tu te rappelles les pas, ou je dois protéger mes pieds ? » interrogea-t-elle avec un soupçon de sérieux.

Uriel ne put retenir un éclat de rire tandis qu'ils esquissaient les premiers pas d'une valse.

Entendant rire son frère, Anaël sentit une pointe de remords.

Elle ruminait sa décision depuis deux mois, maintenant. Elle était sûre de son choix. La seule question qui la taraudait, c'était comment elle avait pu supporter de rester aussi longtemps.

Non, décidément, rien ne pourrait la dissuader.

Elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait se souvenir de sa vie d'ange une fois qu'elle serait humaine. Mais si c'était le cas, elle refusait que tous ses souvenirs ne soient que ceux d'un bon petit soldat.

Quelle égoïste elle faisait.

Et c'était tout aussi égoïste, de vouloir que le dernier souvenir qu'Uriel aurait d'elle soit un beau souvenir. Un souvenir comme ceux du temps _avant_. Un moyen d'effacer le crime qu'elle allait commettre.

Mais d'un autre côté, elle offrait un moment heureux à son frère.

Elle savait que c'était ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde. Un moment passé avec son Anna.

Elle pouvait lui donner ça.

Ce serait sa manière de lui dire au revoir.

**(****)**

« Mamé ! Mamé » s'écria la fillette, brandissant un doigt surexcité en direction du ciel. « Regarde ! C'est quoi ? »

La femme aux cheveux gris leva le regard et poussa un _oh _de ravissement. Contre le ciel nocturne se détachaient de longs rubans lumineux, rouges, verts et dorés, tournoyant et rayonnant dans l'air.

« C'est quoi ? » répéta la fillette, sans détacher les yeux du spectacle.

« Ceci » répondit la vieille dame avec révérence, « ce sont les anges qui dansent. Il a dû arriver un évènement très important quelque part. »

« C'est beau » souffla la petite.

Sa grand-mère se mit à rire et lui caressa les cheveux.

Elles restèrent sur le perron jusqu'à ce que les lumières de l'aurore boréale s'éteignent.

**Inspiré par la croyance qui veut que les Aurores Boréales sont des signes de Dieu.**


End file.
